True Avengers
by WolfPyre
Summary: Just another True fic! Please see the note before the story. Warning: This fic contain spanking of a child as a form of discipline. Don't like that don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So yeah- another True fic in a new universe. I know! I know! I seriously have a problem that I don't think will ever be cured! This is most likely a one shot- I just saw Endgame and rewatched all of the Avengers movies and this popped into my head. If anyone wants me to continue I'll try to write more!

AVENGERSAVENGERS

"Ms. McCallan. Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

True looked up at the principal and smiled. "Ah Mr. C, my day just isn't complete without seeing your smiling face!" She said as she put the incident slip in his outstretched hand.

Mr. Coleman read the report and sighed. "Disrupting the class and being disrespectful. That is the third time this week True. Let's go have a chat."

True followed him into his office and threw herself into a chair. She twirled her hair around her finger and tuned out the lecture since she'd heard it twice this week already.

"You know I have to call your guardian."

That got her attention. "What?"

"I told you last time that if you were in my office again I would be calling your guardian in for a conference since the emails I sent have not changed your behavior."

True was not all that worried about this turn of events. The school had Tony's contact information and he talked to her about the emails but it was more along the lines of 'don't get caught' then 'don't do it again'. She was sure he'd be just as cool about things if he had to come in to talk to the principal. Mr. Coleman stood bringing her out of her thoughts. "Come."

True followed him to a small room next to his office which contained a few desks. He pushed her into one of them then set a stack of paper and a few pencils in front of her. "Since I can't trust you to behave in class you will sit here and write me a 500 word essay on why it is important to show respect and then another on how your disruptions affected the teacher and the other students."

"I'll pass."

"This is not optional. You have until your guardian gets here or the end of the school day, whichever comes first."

Several hours later True was working on her tenth artistic masterpiece when the door opened and Mr. Coleman came in. He shook his head when he saw she had not even attempted the essays. "You have made things worse for yourself. Come, your guardian is here and I have explained why we needed to speak with him. He would like you to join us."

True hopped up and led the way back to his office, stopping short when saw Tony was not alone. "Tony! Seriously?"

"Sorry Doolittle. I told you last time- third strike and your out." He smiled and patted the chair next to him. "Plop your little butt down so we can continue our delightful discussion with Mr. Coleman."

True didn't remember him saying that but then again she didn't listen to his lecture anymore than she did Mr. Coleman's. "Uh no. No. Thats ok. I'm good over here."

"Sit." Steve barked causing both Tony and Mr. Coleman to jump and True to rush to the chair. "Is everything Mr. Coleman told us true?"

"I don't know. I wasn't in here to know what he said." She pouted earning her a stern look from Steve. "Well I wasn't!"

"Have you been disrespectful and disruptive several times this week?"

"Define disruptive- hey!" She yelled as Steve suddenly stood and pulled her from the seat.

"Excuse us for a moment." He pulled her out of the office and into room next door. The walls were thin so both Tony and Mr. Coleman heard the smacks followed by exclamations of pain. They returned just as quickly as they left and Steve shoved her back into the chair, eliciting a wince from the child.

"Answer my question."

"Yes sir." She said quietly doing her best to ignore her burning rear.

"True has only been enrolled for three months yet she has been in my office seven times in that short span. Her teachers should not have to deal with her behavior while trying to teach the other students." He opened True's folder and took note of how many detentions she'd earned on top of her visits to his office. "I have to be honest. When Nick asked me to allow True to attend this school and explained who True was and who her guardians were I did not expect this kind of behavior. This school had strict guidelines and other students would be close to being expelled had they done as she has. I know Mr. Starks generous donations will keep the board from approving an expulsion however if there are anymore incidents this month I will be forced to suspend her."

"I understand. You should not have expected ANY misbehavior as we and Director Fury made our expectations very clear before her first day. Didn't we True?"

"Yes sir."

Tony spied something hanging on the wall behind Mr. Coleman and smirked. "Maybe you need to use that wicked looking paddle hanging behind you. I'm sure that will whip this little delinquent into shape."

"Tony!" True yelled in horrified outrage.

"While this is a private school and corporal punishment is allowed it is not something I use except in extreme circumstances." He looked at Trues file again. "Though I may amend that since I will not be able to expel her. Director Fury has already signed the form giving me permission so it is within my right." He had to force the grin from his face as he saw all of the color drain from Trues face.

"And I will support you should you do so." Steve said. "What is her punishment for her latest incidents?"

"She will have in-school suspension for three days. This means she will sit in the room you made use of early for the entire school day. Her work will be brought to her and a teacher will check on her through out the day. She also owes me two 1000 word essays."

"You said 500!"

"That was before you refused to do them."

"You disobeyed him too? Man kid you are racking up the points today on the Caps naughty board!"

Steve ignored Tony as he stood, pulling True with him. "She will have them for you tomorrow."

AVENGERSAVENGERS

The ride home was silent aside from Tony singing a few lines of whatever song was playing. As soon as they got inside Steve sent True to her room with a swat and a warning she better be there when he comes to speak with her. Once she was out of sight Steve turned his angry gaze on Tony. "Why didn't you tell me about the emails?"

"Slow your roll Captain Sparkles. I talked to her about the issues brought up and she told me she wouldn't do them again."

"And you believed her?"

"Course not. I'm not as naive as you. I punished her and warned her about strike three and since she didn't want you involved in her punishment she managed to behave...at least for a few days."

"You punished her?" Steve asked disbelievingly.

"I'm not a total pushover. I made her stand in the corner for 30 minutes then clean my lab." He struggled with even giving her that small punishment but he didn't want to sit through the 'she cant have two sets of rules, one when she is with you and one when she's with the rest of us' lecture again.

Steve realized he didn't even know what else she'd done to know if that was an appropriate punishment. "Let me see the emails." Tony pulled them up on his phone and let Steve read them. "She defaced school property and shoved another child down on the playground too? Tony! A stint in the corner and a bit of cleaning was not enough. If you wanted to handle it you should have spanked her!"

"I told you I'm not comfortable doing that!"

"And she knows it!"

"Well yeah but I - well even though it worked on me when I was a kid and that's saying something- I just don't think that's the go to when she does something!"

"You know it's not but True knows the rules and knows what she can expect when she breaks them." Steve took a few calming breaths. "At least you tried which is more that I expected."

"Thank you?" Tony said not sure if he'd been insulted.

"Just do me a favor- from now on you tell me about any issues at school. All right?"

"Yeah sure. You got it Cap!"

Steve nodded then headed to True's room. He gave a quick knock then entered to find True laying down on her bed with her arms crossed petulantly over her chest.

When Thor came to him with this beautiful child he'd rescued from a planet that was about to be destroyed he didn't know what to do. He contacted Fury who demanded she be brought to SHIELD since she was not from earth. After talking to the girl and putting her through rigorous testing they'd discovered she was stronger than an average child, telekinetic, could control the elements, speak to animals, and had an IQ that was almost genius level in science and math despite the fact she couldn't read.

She was not completely honest about everything though. They found out she was an insanely talented thief and could break into just about anything regardless of the safety protocols when she slipped into one of the labs and stole some rather dangerous items because they 'looked fucking awesome'. At that point it was decided she would go Avengers HQ and live with him since there weren't as many dangerous things to get into. Plus JARVIS was able to counter everything True tried when she attempted to break into a place she was not supposed to be.

They'd spent the last year dealing with her grief, teaching her to read, finding out that she was a formidable warrior that had a talent for knives and getting her caught up caught with how things were on earth. Since she was a child he knew she needed a lot of love, structure and discipline to become a well rounded adult so he decided to send her to school and he'd set up ground rules and the consequences for breaking them. All of the Avengers loved her and made sure she towed the line, well all except Tony. He had his moments but for the most part he was just as much of a child as True was!

"You know according to some of the videos I watched you could get into big trouble staring at a child like that."

Steve shook his head. If he didn't know the girl was from another planet he would swear she was Tony's kid. "I don't think you want to add to your considerable tally so you'd do well to watch your tone and words. Stand up!"

"Jeeze no need to yell!"

He took a seat and pulled her in between his legs. "Repeat the rules to me."

Ugh. True hated this. Every time she got into trouble he made her do this. "Don't do the D's-" At Steves raises eyebrow she quickly added disobey, disrespect, or be dishonest- and don't put myself or others in danger."

"You managed to break all of them in the span of a week!"

"I didn't lie!"

"No? What do you call telling me everything was going great at school and that you'd been staying out of trouble?"

"Ok you got me there." She said sheepishly then frowned. "But I didn't endanger myself or someone else!"

"You did when you pushed that child down on the playground. What would have happened if they'd fought back? You could have lost your temper and really hurt her!"

"Oh- well- yeah- but Tony already punished me for that!"

"Which is why I'm going to let that go this time. You are still in quite a bit of trouble. What do you think Fury will have to say about this?"

True gulped. "You didn't tell him did you?" The man was way to observant for her comfort. It was his fault they used corporal punishment on her because he'd noticed her hands would unconsciously flick towards her rear as if to cover it when she got into trouble. Several questions later and she'd be forced to admit that's how she was punished by her brother. Then there was the eye patch and the fact she'd never seen him smile- the whole package just terrified her!

Steve had to stifle a laugh at the look on her face. "No but its possible Mr. Coleman will. He is his brother-in-law and a former agent after all."

True gulped and opened her mouth to reply when her cell phone when off. When she saw it was Fury she had no plans to answer it but one look from Steve had her picking it up.

Steve didn't know what Fury was saying but the girl was getting paler by the second. The conversation was short and she set the phone down with shaky hands. "What did he say?"

"H-he said if I keep messing around and end up getting suspend he is coming here to whip my as- er butt with his belt and he won't care if you already punished me." She replied miserably.

"Then that will be more incentive to behave." He tilted her chin up so he could maintain eye contact. "Now your actions at school are inexcusable and you are going to get a spanking for them."

True quickly found herself over Steve's knees and her skirt was flipped up. Steve shook his head when he saw the shorts she had on under it. The girl was adamant she would not wear a dress or skirt but this was the school dress code. Clint was the one who offered this compromise even though Steve didn't think they needed one. When he voiced that later on when they were alone Clint simply said "Chose your battles." He didn't understand at first but when he thought about it he realized Clint's experience at being a father trumped the little experience he had so he let things lie.

One tug and both the shorts and her underwear were down around her knees. The first swats were much harder than he normally gave her at the start so she was quickly crying out with every smack. By the time he deemed the punishment over the skin from the top of her backside to the top of her thighs was bright red and she was a sobbing mess.

Steve rubbed her back as she tried to bring herself under control. He knew he was hard on her but she'd broken too many rules and he wanted to make sure this punishment stuck for a while. He pulled her underwear and shorts back up and flipped her over so he could cradle her in his lap to provide the comfort she needed. She latched on to his shirt and cried herself out and after a few moments she looked up at him.

"That really hurt!" She pouted.

"Good." She kissed her head. "I hate doing that so please behave so I don't have to do it again."

"Your awful good at it for it to be something you hate." She grumbled.

"It's not worth doing if it-"

"Isn't done right. I know I know."

"You know do you?" He poked her belly eliciting a watery giggle. "Your sass is going to earn you another trip over my knee!"

"Okay okay! I take it back!"

Steve dropped another kiss then put her on her feet. "Alright. You have two essays to complete and I want them done before dinner."

"But Steve! That's not enough time!"

"Two hours will be plenty of time. Stop whining and start writing."

AVENGERSAVENGERS

True was just finishing the first essay when she heard a knock on her door and Tony poked his head into the room. "Go away!"

"Aw come on Doolittle!"

"You know snitches get stitches and I'm skilled enough to take you down."

Tony scooped her up, took her seat, and gently set her into his lap. "I didn't have a choice this time. I didn't want Cap doing to me what he did to you!"

"He wouldn't!"

"Probably not but I'm not about to test that theory. Not after the lecture he just gave me!" He kissed her cheek and hugged her close giving her his best kicked puppy look. "Forgive me?"

True couldn't stay mad at him, not after all of the times he'd covered for her. "Fine. But you gotta take me to your lab later and let me practice my hacking skills."

"Deal." He looked at her papers. "Now how much do you have left?"

"I just finished the essay on respect. Now I gotta do the one on how disruptions affecting other people. I have no idea what I'm supposed to write!"

Tony stood and put her in the chair then flopped down onto her bed, legs crossed at his ankles and his arms behind his head. "Let's talk through it."

The words flowed much faster with Tony's help and after just a half hour she was done. She kneeled on the bed and put her hands on his chest. "Can I go to your lab now?"

"Ah no. I'm sure the Cap would see that as rewarding you and I'm not getting lectured again because of you!" He gathered her into his arms and stood up all in one movement. "Dinner is almost ready anyway so maybe tomorrow. For now let's go down to the kitchen. I'll try to snag you a dessert before Captain Sparkles says you can't have one due to you behavior today."


	2. Chapter 2

_I wasn't planning on writing more so soon but from the amount of views and visitors plus the reviews it looks like my readers want more and the muses obliged!_

_Thank you for all of the great reviews! Just a heads up-the chapters will most likely not be in any kind of order. I'm just going to write scenes as they come to me. I also know some of what I write does not follow the movies so I apologize in advance if that bothers anyone._

_Oh and I have no idea if there in a Chick-fil-A in NYC- it's my favorite fast food place here so it's True's too!_

_Jonah J: you wondered what it would take it for Tony to react. True is about to find that out!_

AVENGERSAVENGERS

"Tony are you sure you can handle this? You are going to have to be the adult and not the fun loving uncle."

"Don't worry I've got this!"

Steve rubbed his face wearily. Fury contact him and told him he and Nat were needed for a mission. Clint was home with his family and Bruce was off at some seminar which left Tony home to watch True. "If I come back and find out you didn't enforce the rules I'm going to spank YOU!"

Tony gulped as that sounded like a serious threat. His face must have given something away because Steve moved closer to stare in his eyes.

"I'm technically old enough to be your grandfather and the leader of this team. You do not want to test me."

"I'm sure I don't." He fairly squeaked out.

"Then we understand each other." He grabbed his shield and headed for the elevator. "We should be back in two days."

AVENGERSAVENGERS

True pulled the paper off of her printer and smiled at her handiwork. Since Tony was watching her she decided it was the perfect time to cut school and go into the city and maybe practice a little- her skills would get rusty if she didn't do that every once in a while. She'd already spliced together bits of Steve's conversations to create a message to play for the school secretary tomorrow morning. The next part was a bit trickier but having only Tony here should make it easier. Since The Avengers and SHIELD had eyes everywhere, she needed to have plausible reason to be in the city which is why she was standing in front of Tony now. "Can you sign this? We have a field trip tomorrow."

Steve would have question the last minute notice but Tony did not have much experience with how schools ran now a days so he started filling out the slip. "Museum of Art? Sounds fun."

"I'd rather be in school than look at stupid pictures." She needed Tony to buy this act so she added. "Do I gotta go?"

"If it's with the school you know you do."

"Ugh. This is so unfair!"

"You'll survive." He looked at his watch. "And now its time for all good little girls to be in bed."

"Well I'm not good so I'm gonna watch TV."

"Not so fast Doolittle." He flipped her up over his shoulder and dropped a mild swat on the nicely presented backside. "I'm not ending up on Steve's shit list so you are going to follow the rules. Got it?"

"Aw Tony! Come on! He will never know. I though you were fun!"

Tony honestly thought the 8:30 bed time was too early but he was not risking Steve's wrath so he forced himself to remain firm. "Sorry- I've got to be the adult. At least for the next two days." He dropped her onto her bed. "Lights out in ten minutes."

True debated just staying up anyway but with her plans for tomorrow she didn't want to push him especially now that it looked as though he was going to make her tow the line. With a sigh she put on her pajamas and climbed under the covers.

Tony returned exactly ten minutes later and was relieved to find her in bed like she was supposed to be. "Thank you for not making me channel the Capsicle to get you to go to bed." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Good night."

"Night Tony. Love you!"

"Back at you Doolittle." He shut her door and fairly skipped down the hall. This guardian stuff wasn't as difficult as he thought.

AVENGERSAVENGERS

The next morning True begged Happy to drop her off just down the street from the school complaining about how embarrassing it was to be left off in front of the school like they didn't trust her. Happy couldn't tell the adorable urchin no so he did as asked, watching her until she turned into the school yard before driving off.

It was early still and there were not a lot of people milling around so it was easy for True to slip off around a corner then use her powers to generate enough air to lift herself up to the roof. She quickly called the school office and played the message, eternally grateful that the secretary didn't ask questions. All bases covered she walked across the roof to the side of the school next to the trees, jumped into one of them and climbed down to the ground. It kind of sucked the school was across town from her home because the Stark Tower was closer to the museum. Still, if she could remained hidden she could use her powers and it wouldn't take long to get to there then it would be time for her adventure to begin!

AVENGERSAVENGERS

Tony whistled as he closed the door to his car and waited for Happy to drive off. He knew True struggled with making friends so he'd set time aside in his schedule to meet True at the museum around the time he'd assumed they would eat lunch so she wouldn't be alone. He was surprised when he didn't see any kids in uniforms milling around. It only took a few minutes and a question to the woman at the information desk to realize he'd been played.

He debated on calling her but didn't want to risk her rabbiting so he pulled up her tracker. Relieved that she was still in the museum, he followed the tracking dot until he came to a locked closet. He was not surprised that she'd she found the tracker and knew she would have just left her backpack in there to make it look like she was where she was supposed to be. Lucky for him she didn't notice him dropping another into the hood of her sweatshirt as she walked out the door with Happy. He pulled up that one and could see she was sticking close to the museum and his anxiety settled. The girl could physically take care of herself but that didn't mean he wanted her to have to!

He figured she would be back soon so she could return to the school in time for Happy to pick her up so he moved into a position where he could see the closet but remained concealed. He wasn't surprised she'd tried something like this since he was watching her but if he were honest with himself he was a little hurt. He'd thought he was doing something nice by meeting her here only to find she'd pulled a fast one. He knew that wasn't her intention to make him feel that way but it still bothered him.

"Such a sweet child! I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost my wallet!"

Tony's radar went off and started pinging madly when he'd heard similar conversations occur five more times. He had JARVIS pull some of the security tapes and was not surprised to see his little thief was back at it. He was thinking on what he should do with that revelation when True returned to the closet to fetch her things. He waited until she went inside then followed, relishing the look on her face when she saw he was behind her.

"Well now what do we have here?" He said as he closed the door.

"Um...we were told to leave our stuff in here-"

"Don't. Just don't." He stepped closer to her. "Why did I hear several people saying what a sweet child you were by finding their wallets."

"How to you know they were talking about me? There are other kids around here!"

Tony raised an eyebrow, took out his phone and pulled up a video. "Yeah? Then who's this? You're good but if you know what your looking for- and I do since you've done this before- you can see your sticky fingers dipping into unsuspecting citizens pockets." He turned her to the side and swatted her backside hard several times.

True looked up at him wide eyed. He'd never really smacked her before and she was beginning to think she'd made a huge mistake trying this during Tony's watch. Those swats were hard! That didn't stop her mouth though. "You have no right to do that! What are you doing here anyway? Don't you trust me?"

"Actually no, no I don't and apparently for good reason." He landed another swat. "I came here to eat lunch with you. Do you know how worried I was when I realized you'd lied to me? You are lucky I put a second tracker on you or I would have contacted Fury to send out a search party!"

True's stomach dropped at that thought. Fury would have gone ballistic if he'd done that and found out she was just playing hooky. Then she thought about how he'd come to meet her for lunch. She knew he did that so she didn't have to eat alone and that sent a completely different feeling coursing though her body. She looked up to apologize and saw him on the phone. For a second she thought he'd called Fury but then realized he was calling Happy to pick them up. he pocketed the phone and took her hand.

"Let's go!"

AVENGERSAVENGERS

When they arrived home Tony turned True towards her bedroom. "Go to your room. I'll be there in a few minutes to deal with you. JARVIS shut down all her electronics until further notice."

Once she was out of sight he slumped down onto the couch. "Oh my god I sounded like my dad." He groaned.

Happy snorted and took a seat next to him. "You gonna be okay boss? Maybe you should contact Steve."

"Yeah and have him rub it in my face that I couldn't watch one nine year old little girl for a few days? No absolutely not!"

"You're going to have to punish her then, really punish her like Steve would."

"I know and I have no idea what I'm doing!"

"Don't try to tell me you've never been spanked."

"Of cause I was- I think I spent more time over my parents knees then on my feet when I was her age!"

"Well then there you go."

"It's not like I took notes! I was too busy trying to get away from their hand not analyzing their technique!"

Happy smirked. "Well your going to have to think back because if it worked on you it will work on anybody."

Tony threw him a heated look. "You know I can fire you!

"And there is my cue to leave! Good luck!"

Tony sat there for a few minutes after Happy left trying to work up the courage to do what he needed to do. Surprisingly he found he was quite ready to roast her deserving backside for what she did. His hesitancy stemmed from a fear of doing it wrong. Knowing that sitting there worrying wasn't going to solve anything, he stood and went to her room. He was good at thinking on his feet so he would just improvise.

AVENGERSAVENGERS

True looked up in trepidation when door opened. She knew what to expect with the others but Tony was a wild card. She'd never been in this kind of trouble with him before and had no idea how this would play out.

Tony decided the best way to do this would be to combine his parents discipline styles into something all his own. He sat on the bed next to her then snapped his fingers and pointed to a spot next to his right knee.

True slowly stood and moved to the designated spot. "I'm sorry Tony."

"What about earlier? What would I have done if something happened to you? What if someone saw you use your powers and kidnapped you? Experimented on you?" He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Oh my little blue eyed terror you are not sorry yet."

She really wanted to argue and fight this but the look on his face stayed her words. She knew she scared him and unintentionally hurt his feelings. From the anger she saw in his eyes she knew her butt was about to pay a hefty price but she decided to ask, just in case she was misreading things. "You really gonna spank me?" She whispered.

He nodded. "I will be punishing you for everything except the pickpocketing. I know Steve promised you a very specific punishment if you stole again so you will be telling him all about that when he gets back."

"But- but he's gonna take his belt to me! Tony please!"

"If that's what it takes to get you to stop I'm all for it." He said sternly. "Now pull both the shorts you have on under that skirt and your underwear down your knees." He hated having to do this part when he was a kid so he figured it would help make his point. Once she did as instructed he pulled her over his knees and lifted the skirt.

Despite his anger it took all he had to lay down the first swat. After a few smacks he found the appropriate force he needed to bring about maximum sting and really started laying them down. He had to harden his heart when she started crying out and almost stopped when the sobbing started but he kept going. He needed this lesson to stick because he didn't want to do it again. Taking a page from his fathers book he swatted until her rear was bright red and True was no longer fighting. He allowed her a few moments to realize he was done before quickly replaced her underwear and cradled her into his lap. "Shhh Dolittle. All done now."

True clung to him as she sobbed. Damn the man could spank! He was right up there with Steve!

After several minutes she looked up at him. "I'm sorry Tony."

"I know. You remember this lesson so I don't have to do it again and we're square." He kissed the top of her head. "You hungry?"

"I'm always hungry." She batted her eyelashes. "Can we get Chic-fil-A?"

"Really?" The girl had an obsession with the fast food chain. It didn't help that Steve wouldn't let her eat fast food except on special occasions which most likely made her want it more.

"Please?"

"Ok fine but you better make sure all evidence is gone! I'm not suffering through another healthy eating lecture from Cap!"

AVENGERSAVENGERS

The following morning was Saturday so True was able to sleep in. When she'd gone to get breakfast she found a note from Tony telling her to go to his lab when she was done. Once there he set her up at one of the tables and placed a stack of paper in front of her. The top sheet had a long paragraph on it which she read out loud.

"Even though Tony has never spanked me it doesn't mean, as I recently found out, that he won't especially after I lied about a school trip, cut school to sneak into the city to be an unsupervised menace and channel the Artful Dodger( and no giving the wallets back does not mean I didn't steal)."

"My mother felt that repetition reinforced the lesson so you will sit here and these sentences until I say you can stop."

"Aw Tony!"

"I can spank you again if you'd prefer."

Her butt no longer hurt but that didn't mean she wanted it sore again so soon especially with what Steve was going to do to her. "Fine." She grumbled then mumbled a few scathing words to express her feeling on whole thing.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Tony walked over and added a sentence to the paragraph, which she once again read aloud. "I will also not call Tony a power hungry capsicle wannabe when I think he can't hear me- because he can."

True threw him a dirty look but picked up the pencil and started writing. After an hour or so the door to the lab opened. Figuring it was a Happy she didn't even bother to look so she was surprised to hear Bruce's voice next her ear.

"Please tell me you didn't do what you are writing."

She jumped but recovered quickly. "Of course not! I just like writing this fucking sentence for fun." She said sarcastically and threw the pencil down. "Why don't you find something useful to do and leave me alone!"

Before Bruce could reprimand her he heard Tony's voice. "Nope! You do not get to speak that way. Apologize."

"Sorry." She said even though she didn't mean it. She was pissed she had to write this stupid paragraph on top of getting her ass busted. It just didn't seem fair.

"Did I tell you to stop writing? No I didn't." Tony said sternly. "And don't think I haven't seen the looks you're giving me. Keep it up and I'm going to light your little butt up."

Bruce was momentarily taken aback by Tony's demeanor. He knew the man could be serious and stern when he needed to but he honestly didn't think he'd see it aimed at True. The girl had him so wrapped around his finger that he let her get away with murder. Still, this was the first time he was left in charge and the girls behavior was unquestionably out of line. He followed him to the other side of the lab. "Did you really spank her?"

"Yes and it was the most difficult thing I've ever had to do. I never want to do it again!"

"That's what I said too." Bruce gave a half smile. "You know Steve is going to be furious."

"Yeah I know. When my mom felt something I did was above her ability to make me see reason she would make me tell my dad. It was the most terrifying experience and I did what I could to avoid situations like that so I was going to make her tell Steve about stealing again. I'm going to still do that but I think I'm going to give him a heads up first. Don't want him killing her the little sprite!"

AVENGERSAVENGERS

"Sir Steve Rogers has entered the building."

Tony looked at Bruce then at the time. "5 Am? It's already tomorrow?" After they put True to bed they returned to the lab to work on their projects and time had gotten away from them. "Great now we'll get you the 'you need to sleep' talk. Doesn't that man run out of things to say?"

Bruce looked up worriedly. Steve was supposed to return today but they expected him at a more normal time. "I hope everything is okay."

"He probably wanted to catch us doing something- it's been two days since he lectured someone he must be needing a fix."

"Actually I missed True but if you need another lecture about taking care of yourself I'll be happy to oblige." Both men turned and saw Steve standing in the doorway. "Please tell me you didn't spend the entire time I was gone allowing True to practicing her hacking skills and whatever else you let her do in here."

"Of course not- I also let her drink whiskey and drive my car."

"Thank god I know your joking or you'd be over my knee right now!"

Tony blushed. He couldn't believe Steve would say that with Bruce here. "Well someone will be doing that soon but it won't be me! I was going to wait to tell you but you brought it up."

At Steve's questioning look he explained True's latest adventure,minus the pickpocketing, and how he punished her, even going so far as to show him the stack of papers True used to write the paragraph he gave her until, as True put it, her arm fell off.

"You actually spanked her?"

"Yeah- Hardest thing I've ever had to do."

Steve placed a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder. "I know. At least everything has been handled so she doesn't have punishment hanging over her head." He saw the look Bruce shared with Tony and sighed. "What else?"

"So there was one more thing that I'm leaving to you since you promised a particular punishment for it." He showed Steve the video.

"I am going to whip her little backside raw!" He growled and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Tony flinched at the anger he saw in Steve's eyes. "I told her she had to tell you all of this but I didn't trust her to tell you everything and I didnt want to clean up the murder scene when she brought up the stealing."

"And so you had time to calm down before you punished her." Bruce added. "It's early yet. Maybe you should shower and relax some until True wakes up."

Steve took a steadying breath. "That is a good idea. If I talk to her now she won't sit for a month."

AVENGERSAVENGERS

True woke but remained curled in a ball, not ready to open her eyes and face the day. Steve was supposed to come home today and all hell was going to break loose when she told him about what she'd done. She knew he wouldn't punish her after Tony did but she still had the stealing stuff hanging over her head. She wasn't afraid of Steve but she sure was wary of that strip of leather he wore around his waist! It's wasn't like this would be her first experience with a belt but her brothers wasn't as old and wicked looking as Steve's. "Why did I think it was a good idea." She groaned.

"I'd like to know the same thing."

She flipped over and almost had a heart attack when she saw Steve sitting in the chair by her bed.

He gave a small smile and opened his arms wide. "I've missed you little bug. Don't I get a hug?"

"Is that all you're gonna do?" She asked suspiciously.

"Why would I do anything else? Is there something I should know?"

True climbed out of bed and into his lap, throwing her arms around him. "I missed you too." After a few minutes she looked up at him. "I know Tony told you. I can tell from the way your eyes look and your heart is beating faster than normal."

Steve sighed. "Yes he did. You are in big trouble young lady." He stood up and set her on the bed. "Do you want to get it over with now or after breakfast?"

"I don't think I can eat but I don't want to do it now either."

"Too bad. That's your only choice."

"Let's just get it over with."

Steve moved the chair so it was in the middle of the room and sat down. "Come here." Once she was in place he took her chin in his hand. "Tony already punished you for lying, cutting school and going into the city unsupervised so I will not say anything about that other than if you do anything like that again I will use your hairbrush to paddle your backside red. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

He let go of her chin. "Tell me why I'm punishing you?"

"Cause I stole people's wallets." She said. "But I was just practicing and I gave them back!" She added in desperation.

"You don't need to practice because you will no longer be doing it!"

"But I was the best on my world! What if you need my skills when I'm on a mission with you?"

"I've told you before - it will be many years before you are allowed to go with us. Stealing is wrong and you will no longer do it if you ever want to sit in comfort again." He could see in her eyes that she didn't agree. Perhaps one day her skills would come in handy and he may agree to allow her to practice on the other Avengers and SHIELD agents, but that was not today. Today he needed to put the fear of God in her so she wouldn't do this with strangers again and risk getting arrested. "If there is a next time I will give you a whipping that will leave you standing for days and then spank you every other night for a week. Then I will tell Fury so he can make his opinion about stealing known. Understood?"

True stared at him with wide eyes. That sounded extremely painful and terrifying - Fury would kill her! Maybe she needed to rethink her position on this. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now I'm going to spank you then you will get ten with the belt. Take your sleep pants down." Once she did told he pulled her over his knees and pulled her underwear down to join her pants. He spanked hard and fast, wanting her to feel his displeasure. Once he was sure the lesson was learned he stood her up. "Bend over the bed."

True placed her hands protectively over her blazing rear and bounced up and down trying to deal with the burning pain. "Steve please! I'm sorry!" She cried.

Steve hardened his heart to her pleas. This needed to stop before she got into real trouble. He pulled off his belt and pointed to the bed. "Now."

True slowly did as instructed and Steve didn't make her wait. The first two lashes seared her skin and she cried out. Steve knew the fact he was using the belt was more traumatizing that the actual smacks so he lightened the next six significantly. He didn't need to swat her hard for the message to be received. He brought the last two down just as hard as the first two then put the belt back on to give her time to adjust to her new painful reality before replacing her underwear. He then scooped her into his arms to comfort her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She whispered over and over again.

"Shhh. I know." He rocked her gently. It took longer than usual but eventually she calmed down. "Do you want to stay in your room for a bit or get some breakfast?"

"Stay."

"Okay." He kissed her head and gently placed her on her belly while he removed his shoes. He then leaned back against her pillows and pulled her back into his arms.

AVENGERSAVENGERS

"Wakey Wakey!"

Steve opened his eyes to see Tony standing by the bed with a big grin on his face. "You two slept through to lunch. Come! Up sleepyheads!"

He said and slapped Trues backside lightly.

"I'm going to gut you where you stand if you do that again!" She hissed but did not lift her head from Steve's chest.

Tony laughed. "Then I guess I'll take the lunch I had Happy pick up to the homeless shelter."

Steve didn't need to ask to know what it was. "Really Tony?"

Seeing an opportunity for payback for smacking her butt True smiled evilly at Tony then put an innocent look on her face and looked at Steve. "You know he got me Chick-fil-A after he spanked me the other day then made me hide the evidence so you didn't know!"

"Tony!"

"Doolittle!" He scooped her up and took off for the kitchen to avoid the death glare and the lecture he was sure Steve was gearing up to give. "That was our secret! Now I have to listen to him drone on about proper nutrition blah blah blah."

"You deserve it for smacking my butt when you came in my room! It hurt!" She looked up at him with blue eyes wide open. "Forgive me?"

Tony poked her belly eliciting the most adorable giggle. "You're lucky you're so cute and the others would kill me if I sent you off to boarding school!"

AVENGERSAVENGERS

So that's it! I have another idea with True getting suspended but if anyone has any other ideas feel free to PM me!


	3. Chapter 3

So I struggled a bit with this part. I wanted to get this written by Thanksgiving since I am so thankful you take the time to read my stories and wanted to give something back. I apologize in advance if it's not up to par with my other stuff or seems a bit rushed.

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Enjoy!

AVENGERSAVENGERS

"Aw come on Bruce! This isn't fair! It's a four day weekend!" True said and threw her pencil on the table.

"Fair? Was it fair to me that I spent time to teach you so your education level matched others your age only to receive notifications from your school that you are failing every class?"

"I'm not failing EVERY class! I've got a D- in science." She flinched at the look he gave her.

"You are at a genius level in science and math True..." Bruce rubbed his head. This was the fifth time in the past hour she complained about her predicament. "You know what? I'm no longer arguing about this. You chose to not do your assignments over the last few weeks and are lucky you are being allowed to make them up for partial credit. You will sit there during your free time and do every single one of them."

"But..." Bruce pulled her out of the chair, landed several hard swats to her bottom then raised an eyebrow to see if she would continue. True glared at him and slipped her hand back for a quick rub. Those smacks reignited the fire Steve set after Bruce showed him the interim report and told him why she was failing. She didn't need any more to stoke it to an inferno. "Fine!"

For the next ten minutes all that could be heard was the scratching of a pencil and clicks of the keyboard. When the lab door opened True's head snapped up looking for any kind of distraction only to drop it quickly when Clint entered. For some odd reason he held education in high regard so he was very angry when he heard about her grades. She was sure her lying to him a few times about having her homework done didn't help matters and she knew she was lucky Steve got to her first. She felt him stand beside her and look over her shoulder then turn to Bruce. "She hasn't gotten much done. I take it she's not been all that cooperative this morning?"

"That's an understatement."

The next thing True knew she was pulled to her feet and five hard smacks landed on her jean covered rear. Clint then picked her up and put her on a nearby counter top so they could be eye to eye. "Let me make something completely clear. You'll do your work and you'll do it without running your yap. If you don't I'll find Bruce's ruler and light your little ass up until you wont be able to even look at a chair THEN you will sit here and finish your work. Got me?"

True wiggled in place in an attempt to ease the stinging pain. "Yes sir."

Clint nodded, set her back in the chair and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm heading out. Behave!"

"God it's just stupid school." She muttered once he was at the door.

"What was that?"

"Uh I said good luck using Cupid's tool." She winced at how lame that sounded. Luckily he chose to let it go.

"That's what I thought you said. Behave!"

AVENGERSAVENGERS

"True wake up. We need to go."

True opened her eyes to see Steve hovering over her. "What time is it?"

"Early. All of us are needed on a mission. You need to get up and grab enough clothes for a few days."

"I'm going with you?" She asked suddenly wide awake at the thought of her first mission.

"No. You are going to headquarters where you will be supervised and away from danger."

"But..."

"We don't have time to argue. Get moving!"

True angrily threw clothes in a bag. "This is fucking bullshit." She grumbled. "Ow!"

"Language." Steve said and grabbed her bag. They hurried onto the quinjet. Once at headquarters True was spirited away by two agents while the Avengers went to get details on the mission.

True eyed the agents escorting her and snorted. Fury must be slipping letting rookies anywhere near her. Before either one of them notice she'd turned a corner and ran down the corridor only to run into someone and fall onto her backside. "Hello True."

True gave a crooked smile. "Agent Phil."

He pulled her to her feet and took hold of her arm. "Let's get you to room." They caught up with the two rather sheepish looking agents responsible for her and Coulson gave them an exasperated look. "Didn't I tell you not to take your eyes off of her?"

"Sorry sir." They replied in unison.

"I'll take it from here." He led True to the room she used when on base and pushed her inside. "Dr. Banner left you some work he said you failed to complete. He said if it's not completed by the time they return he will spank you." He smiled at the look on her face. "You are to stay in this room unless escorted by agents."

"What the fuck." She said angrily. She thought she'd get some freedom with everyone away. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Yes he can."

True knew that voice and closed her eyes before slowly turning around. "Heeeeyyy Fury."

"Having trouble?" He asked Coulson.

"I don't know. Are we having trouble True?"

True looked from Coulson to Fury then back to Coulson. "Uh no sir."

Fury dismissed Coulson closing the door behind him. "Come here." He said pointing to a spot directly in front of him.

True gulped and slowly moved to the designated spot. Fury rotated his finger indicating she was to turn around which she did in trepidation. Three searing swats landed on her defenseless rear before she was spun back around. "That was for ditching your escort."

Trues hands flew back and rubbed her burning rear. "I couldn't resist. You had rookies take me- toddlers would have done a better job."

Fury has to force himself not to smile. "We are going to be very busy so you will spend your time here completing the school work you failed to do. If you finish that you will find some papers on the desk with lines I expect you to write 500 times each. You are also confined to quarters and will only leave with an agent. If you do anything other that what I instructed you will be very sorry. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir." True said. She sighed in relief when he left the room. She thought about ignoring his orders but decided she didn't need to tangle with another authority figure this weekend and sat down with the intention of doing her work but just couldn't get herself focused enough to actually complete anything. She slid out of the chair and threw herself onto the bed where she promptly fell asleep.

AVENGERSAVENGERS

Two days had passed and True could not get any answers on how the mission was going. Not one to be dissuaded she sent several spiders out to do reconnaissance and gather intel. When they returned and told her that Tony and Steve were trapped by aliens with an exceptionally sensitive sense of smell and hearing and their only weakness seemed to be fire. The other Avengers were trying to save them but Tony's suit had been extensively damaged and was no longer functional and Steve's shield could only protect them so much. They haven't been able to get close enough to execute a rescue mission without putting their teammates and themselves in danger.

Consequences be damned she override the security protocol on her door and headed for Fury's war room.

She used her powers to shove the guards out of the way and stormed into the room. "Tell me where the Avengers are!"

Fury and Coulson spun around. "What in the hell?"

"I know they are in danger and I know by what. I'm the only one that can get them out and you know it."

"Everyone but Coulson OUT!" Fury yelled barely controlling his anger. Once alone he stormed to True's side and landed several hard smacks to her backside. "I don't know who you think you are talking to but..."

"She's right Sir." Coulson interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"I apologize for interrupting Sir but True is right. With her abilities she is the best person to sent in on this." Coulson said. "Though I would like to know how she even knew about this."

True gulped at the twin glares aimed at her. "I didn't leave my room to eavesdrop!"

"That isn't what I asked."

"The spiders." She mumbled.

"What?"

"I sent the spiders to spy on you. They told me what was going on. Then I left my room to come here."

Coulson and Fury had a nonverbal conversation for several seconds before Fury spoke. "You get in and out quickly. Anything goes south you get out understood?"

"Yes sir."

AVENGERSAVENGERS

True's mission was successful. She used her ability to control the air to mask her scent and the rat population to mask any sound she might make and provide diversions. Once she reached Steve and Tony she led them to safety, only stopping long enough to spin a fire tornado to keep anyone from following them. Once on the quinjet both Tony and Steve were ready to read her the riot act for being there but Coulson quickly explained that Fury allowed her to come. She spent the rest of the trip home snuggled in Steve's arms and holding one of Tony's hands in hers.

Once back at the base the Avengers went to debrief and True was escorted to her room by Coulson where he and her backside had a through conversation about her leaving her room without an escort, overriding the security on her door, and storming into the war room. When he was through he waited while she showered and got ready for bed then tucked her in with a kiss to her forehead and a promise that he would send Tony and Steve to see her once they were available. She was fast asleep when they came in an hour later. They were so exhausted Tony laid down on her left and Steve followed suit on her right each glad that they all made it out safely.

AVENGERSAVENGERS

"Where is the work you were supposed to finish?" Bruce asked as he entered True's room.

"Um I didn't get a chance to finish it with everything that happened."

"Let me see what you have done."

True gave him a panicked look. "Umm..."

"You had two days to work on it before you went on the rescue mission, another day after and one more day since we have been home. A day you were excused from school I might add. Are you telling me you didn't do any of it?"

"I tried! It was too har-"

"Don't! We both know you could do the math and science in your sleep!" Bruce threw his hands up in frustration. "I know Coulson passed on my message about what would happen if it wasn't done. Did you think I wasn't serious?"

"No, I knew you were but I didn't want to do it! It's so boring!" She whined.

"Well this shouldn't surprise you then." He pulled out her desk chair and took a seat. "Come here."

"But Bruce..."

"NOW!"

True jumped. She'd never heard Bruce raise his voice before. She slowly slid off her bed and over to his side. He took her pants down and pulled her over his knee. After a second of deliberation he lowered her underwear as well then brought his hand down repeatedly, the individual handprints melding into an overall red backside. "You will finish the work you were given. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" She said through her tears.

He wanted this to be the last time he had to get after her about her schoolwork so he swatted until the girl was a sobbing mess. He gently replaced her underwear then pulled her into his arms to offer comfort. True clung to him and cried into his shirt. After a few minutes she looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I'll get everything done."

"Good girl." He kissed her head and put her on her feet. "Get started and I'll bring you lunch shortly."

AVENGERSAVENGERS

"Tony."

Tony jumped and spun around. "Dammit Cap don't sneak up on me like that."

"You didn't give me much choice. You've been avoiding me since we returned home."

"Avoiding you? Why would I do that?" He gave his most innocent look but sighed when Steve raised an eyebrow. "Ok ok. I know your pissed I didn't listen and took off my suit so I could squeeze into that room and look at the alien technology. I'm sorry ok."

"No it's not ok! You almost died Tony! Your suit was destroyed by the first alien blast and you were left defenseless. You are lucky we were able block off the room until help arrived."

"Um genius here. I would have figured something out and gotten us out of there."

"Oh really? You could have fought with out your suit?"

"I'm not helpless!"

"I didn't say that but you have been putting off the hand to hand training I had schedule for weeks. You would not have been able to fight for long. You don't have the skill or stamina."

Tony didn't know how to reply to that since it was the truth but he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "I thought the great Captain America could protected everyone. What's the matter Steve? Does the super serum have performance issues when you have to protect someone other than yourself?" Tony knew the second the words left his mouth that he'd crossed the line. The look on Steve's face confirmed that.

"That's it! I've tried talking to you but that isn't working. Time for something else." He pulled Tony with him over to the couch, propped his foot on the frame and pushed him over his raised knee.

Tony tried to get up but his were feet were just touching the floor and he couldn't get leverage to stand. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Something you sorely need." He smacked the nicely presented rear twice. "I am tired of you risking your life for unnecessary reasons." Two more swats followed that statement. "You don't want to listen to anyone even when they have your best interests at heart." Five more blazing smacks fell. "And you disobeyed a direct order during the mission."

Tony lost count of the swats that fell after that sentence. All he knew was his butt was on fire and he wanted Steve to stop. Before he could open his mouth he felt Steve shift his body so his head was lower and the tender skin between his backside and thighs was exposed. He cried out when all of the smacks were focused on that one area. "Ah! Ok ok! Steve I get it!"

"Not yet but you're going to!" He continued spanking him until he heard Tony crying. "I care about you. The team cares about you. You need to stop and think before you risk your life." He brought his hand down ten more time then stopped.

Tony took a few seconds to gather himself then pushed himself off of Steve's leg and onto his feet. It's had been many years since someone had let their displeasure known in this way and he'd forgotten just how much this hurt! He wanted to rant and rave at Steve for thinking he could do something like that but the warm sensation filling his soul kept him from speaking. Steve had told him before he cared about him and wouldn't let him self destruct or get himself killed. He wanted to believe him but a part of him always believed the super soldier was lying. He didn't think that now!

Steve put his hands on Tony's shoulders. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah but my ass may never be the same." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Let's not do that again ok?"

"Listen to orders and take care of yourself and it won't." Steve pulled him into a hug intending it to me quick but Tony surprised him by leaning into his chest. He tightened his hold until he Tony started to pull away.

"You need to get some sleep."

"Is that an order? Cause right now my ass is screaming at me to listen to you if it is."

"Do I need to make it one?"

"Nah. Apparently there's some connection between my ass and brain. I'm exhausted."

"Good." Steve followed him out of the lab. "Don't forget you hand to hand training tomorrow at 0900."

"Seriously? Can't we wait for you to kick my ass until at least after noon?" He whined.

"0900." Steve replied sternly. "You don't want me to come get you."

"Aye aye Captain!"


	4. Chapter 4

**All of your wonderful reviews got my creative juices flowing and I was able to finish this just in time for the holidays. This is my gift to all of you! **

**Merry Christmas!**

AVENGERSAVENGERS

"Are you sure about this?"

True looked at her only friend at the wretched school she was made to attend. "For the last time Ellie stop worrying!"

"But we could get into big trouble! Do you even know what you're doing?"

True smirked. If her friend only knew. "Yeah me and my friends back home used to do stuff like this all the time."

"Maybe we shouldn't..."

"That bitch Arden has picked on you for the last time." True could see real fear on her friends face and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "There's is no way they will catch us. I've put the security cameras on a loop and no one is supposed to come in for another 30 minutes. Even if they do you are just the look out and you don't know what I plan to do so you'll have plausible deniability. This will all fall on me okay?"

Ellie sighed then nodded. She did want to do something to get back at Arden.

True easily override the security system and picked the lock to the service entry door. She smiled at Ellie and disappeared into the school.

AVENGERSAVENGERS

True saw Arden coming and tapped Ellie's shoulder. "Here we go." The two girls watched as Arden finished getting her books from her locker before slamming the door shut. As True expected the resulting explosion shot the door off of the hinges and threw blue ink all over the items inside, including the white coat she and her cronies wore to denote their group. What she didn't expect was the door to fly down the hallway and hit Mrs Henry in the legs causing her to fall. The snap her arm made when she landed made everyone in the hall cringe. Chaos ensued after that as two teachers helped her up took her to the nurse while the rest herded the kids into their classrooms.

Ellie grabbed Trues arm in a death grip. "Oh my god. Oh my god."

"Ok that wasn't supposed to happen but pull it together or your going to get me caught." True hissed.

"But..."

"Shhh. Keep quiet and let me deal with any fall out. Remember plausible deniability."

True's anxiety lessened as the day wore on. She made sure to cover her tracks but a part of her still worried that she'd hear her name over the loudspeaker calling her to the office. Not that anyone paying her any attention would know. She was a professional after all. The bell rang indicating her last class of the day, PE, was to start so she followed her classmates out the door only to stop short when she saw Mr. Coleman leaning against the lockers across the hall with his arms crossed. She intended on walking right by him but he had other ideas.

"True McCallan. Here. Now." He pointed time a spot directly in front of him.

True forced a smile on her face and did as instructed. "Hey Mr C. What's up?"

"Come with me."

She followed him into his office and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk. She nervously picked at her cuticles then chided herself that she needed to pull herself together. He might suspect she was involved but she knew there wasn't any proof so all she needed to do was maintain her innocence.

Mr. Coleman took his seat and pinned her with a look. "Did you have anything to do with what happened to Ardens locker?"

"I'm wounded Mr. C. Do you think I would do something so dangerous and reckless?"

"I think you planned and executed a vicious prank that went wrong."

"Now why would I do something like that?"

"That's what I want to know."

"Well since I didn't have anything to do with it I can't tell you anything to help answer that."

Mr. Coleman dry washed his face with his hands and sighed. "Ok obviously I'm not getting anywhere with you by asking. Let's try this." He spun his monitor around.

True felt her stomach drop to her feet as she watched herself walk down the hall to Ardens locker. "This is impossible. I hacked the..." she snapped her mouth shut.

"Hacked the security cameras? Yes I'm aware of that. These images are from the hidden cameras Tony installed in case someone found out about you and tried to get into the school to kidnap you." He turned the monitor to its normal position and leaned back in his chair. "Now what I want to know is why?"

True knew the gig was up and slumped down into her seat. "She's a bitch that needed to be brought down a peg. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

"Now that I do believe. Regardless Mrs Henry was hurt and you destroyed the schools and Ardens property."

"Will Mrs Henry be ok? I really didn't mean for that to happen."

Mr. Coleman stood and walked around his desk to her side. "She has a broken arm but she should be ok in a few weeks. I can't say the same for you. Go into the outer office and have a seat. I need to call Steve."

When Steve arrived he didn't even look at her. He simply grabbed her by the back of her T-shirt and pulled her back into Mr Coleman's office. She went to sit but Steve's grip tightened and he forced her to stand in front of him facing the desk. He then stood so close behind her that she could feel the heat from his body.

"Did you do what Mr Coleman said?"

"What did he say I did?" She yelped as two hard swats landed on her rear. Now she understood why she was put into this position.

"Don't. Just don't."

"Didn't you see the video?"

"I don't need to see it because I'm asking you. Now answer me."

True had never directly lied to Steve and gotten away with it and didn't expect it to happen now. "Yes sir."

"True will pay for the girls ruined property and Mrs Henry's doctor bills and do anything she needs done while she is recovering."

"What? Ow!" True tried to rub her rear but Steve pushed her hands away.

"What is her punishment?"

Mr Coleman loved that Steve could control the little hellion before him. It made his job so much easier when he didn't have to pull the story or admittance of guilt out of her. "She will be suspended for five days and have a month of detentions when she returns. She will also be expected to apologize to Arden and Mrs Henry."

"I'm not apologizing to that little bitch!" The smacks that landed brought her up on her toes and tears filled her eyes.

"You will do as you are told understood?"

True wanted to argue but she knew this was just the beginning of what Steve planned to do to her. She didn't need to make it even worse. "Yes sir."

"Let's go."

The ride home was done in complete silence. True got up the courage to look over at Steve but quickly looked away when she saw his jaw muscles flexing angrily as he clenched and unclenched his teeth. They rode the elevator up to their floor and True was surprised to see Tony and Pepper waiting. At her questioning glance Tony spoke, not one ounce of his normal jocular sarcastic self heard in his voice. "Steve called us to help with this mess you created. I can't believe you would do something like this." He was all for pranking but not anything that would damage properly or cause harm to someone.

"You better hope Ardens family or Mrs Henry do not want to sue young lady or you will have to deal with me!" Pepper added angrily.

"I'm sorry."

Steve spoke for the first time since leaving Mr Coleman's office. "Not yet you aren't. Go sit down." He pushed her in the direction of the sofa.

True wondered why she wasn't sent her room but was too afraid to ask. Her answer came a few minutes later when the elevator doors opened revealing Happy and Ellie. She opened her mouth to speak but Steve threw her a look that had her snapping it shut.

"Sit next to your partner in crime." Happy directed.

Once situated Steve took up position on the coffee table in front of them while Happy and Pepper sat in the chairs to either side and Tony took up a spot behind Pepper. "Now both of you are going to tell me exactly what happened today and why."

"Why is Ellie here? She didn't have anything to do with this."

"Well she thinks she did because she called me and confessed." Happy replied. He had become more involved in the girls life when he started dating her mother Anna. It took a few months before he realized how often Ellie was left alone so Anna could work. Knowing what being unsupervised at a young age could lead to he vowed to give her whatever support she needed and made sure she had his number in case she needed anything. The anonymous scholarship he asked Tony to arrange for Ellie helped but it wasn't cheap living in New York and Anna still struggled to make ends meet.

"Ellie!"

"I'm sorry but I feel so bad that Mrs Henry got hurt all because of me!" She said and buried her face in her hands.

Steve reached over pulled them away. "What do you mean your fault?"

"Arden and her friends were already picking on me about things like being so small and not having a brand name jacket and the fact I didn't have a Dad. Then they found out I was going to the school on scholarship and kept calling me charity case. They spread it around the school and now everyone is calling me that." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I suppose this is when True decided to get Arden back." Tony said.

Ellie nodded.

"Did you know what True planned?"

"No. I was just lookout."

"And you convinced us that True needed to meet you early to help you with a science packet that was due today." Neither Steve or Tony liked the idea but the girls wanted to meet at the cafe down the street from the school where Ellies mom worked the morning shift. They promised they would do their work and then she would watch them walk to school. After talking to Anna they agreed. "Did you lie to your mom too?"

When she didn't reply Happy spoke up. "Answer him Ellery."

"I told my mom the school opened early so kids could go to the library if they needed to." She said quietly.

Steve looked at True. "I already know you hacked the cameras, overrode the security system and picked the lock on the service door so let's skip that. What did you do to Ardens locker?"

"I set up some mini explosive devices linked to ink packets so they'd blow when she slammed her locker shut."

"You better not have taken anything from my lab to do that." Tony growled.

"I didn't. Honest!"

"Where did you get the materials True?" Steve asked, not sure he really wanted to know.

"I made it from a bunch of stuff I had in my room."

"What did you use as your explosive?" When True didn't answer Steve lifted her from the sofa and swatted her hard. "Do you need more incentive or are you going to answer me?"

"Gunpowder." She said quietly.

"You have gunpowder in your room?!"

"Had. I had gunpowder in my room."

"Where did you get it?!"

"I lifted some bullets from the rookies Fury saddled me with but I needed to empty them all to get enough to blow the door so I don't have anymore. I didn't expect it to fly they far though. I didn't plan on anyone getting hurt!"

"No you just planned to destroy property. Does that make this whole thing better? No." Tony snarked.

"Ellie do you have anything to add?"

"No sir." She said deciding that adding sir like True did couldn't hurt.

"Okay." Steve stood. "True go to your room. I'll be in shortly."

"What about Ellie?"

"Don't worry about her. Just do as you're told."

Happy waited until they heard Trues bedroom door shut before he spoke. "C'mon Ellie. Let me take you home. I'll wait with you until your mom gets home."

"Please don't tell her about Arden picking on me. She has so much to deal with and she doesn't need to worry about this too!"

"We'll talk about it in the car." He said as he took her hand and led her into the elevator.

Steve watched them go then took a steadying breath. "I can't believe her! This is over the top, even for her!"

"To her defense she didn't think the door would fly so far and seemed to feel really bad someone got hurt." Pepper said.

"I know but if she didn't decide to set up such a dangerous prank it wouldn't have happened. It can't happen again." He stood and went to deal with True.

AVENGERSAVENGERS

True flopped down on her bed wondering why she she thought using an explosive was a good idea. She surely could have come up with something else but she saw the bullets when she was brainstorming and the idea wouldn't leave her alone. Now she was waiting for Steve to come kill her. When he opened her door she sat up and scooted back towards her pillows deciding that the farther away from him she could get was best.

"We talked about why what you did was wrong. Anything else you want to say?"

"No sir."

"You understand why you're being punished."

"Yes sir."

Steve pulled his belt off. "Lower your shorts and panties and bend over the bed."

True looked at him in surprise. He'd never whipped her without spanking her first. This was going to really suck. She slowly slid off of the bed as he instructed. He lifted her skirt and her hands shot back to cover her butt. "Move them."

It took all her will to pull them away. Once she did Steve brought the belt down hard. He continued laying down searing last after searing lash until she was sobbing and her backside was red and burning along with the top of her thighs. He knew he was hard on her but what she did could have gone even worse that it did and he didn't want her

to even entertain the idea again. He rethreaded his belt then pulled her up and into his arms.

True clung to him and tried to come to terms with the pain. This was the most painful punishment he'd given her to date and she struggled to pull herself together. After what felt like hours she pulled away and looked up at him. "You believe me about not intending anyone to get hurt right?" For some reason it was important to her that he believed her.

"Yes I believe you." He kissed her head and laid her on her bed. "Stay here until you are called for dinner."

"Yes sir."

Steve turned when he was at the door. "Oh and Fury wanted me to remind you of his promise of what he would do if you were suspended. He will be stopping by as soon as he has a chance." He said then left the room quickly so she didn't see him laugh at the look of abject horror on her face.

Sometimes it was nice to be the adult!


End file.
